Long Tones, Water Breaks & Rimshots
by Kara-of-the-Rainbows
Summary: Au. One-Shot Collection. A collection of oneshots centering around the Konoha High Band. Minato's generation. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!
1. Mondays

**Mondays**

There are two kind of people in this world and they can be divided straight down the middle by a simple opinion: those who like Mondays and those who hate Mondays.

On one hand, it was very widely known that Mondays suck. After a nice, long, relaxing weekend of being lazy and eating junk food, people are forced to go back to their boring old schedule of school and work. You were forced to sit through boring classes, learning about things you probably won't need later in life. No watching your favorite shows, or hanging out with friends at the movies. No fun what so ever.

Then were those who absolutely loved Mondays. Starting the school week all over again, seeing friends whom couldn't hang out on the weekend, greeting beloved teachers and coaches, or meeting up with their friends in their school clubs and activities.

However, Kushina Uzumaki couldn't decide if she hated or loved Mondays. The young red head hated having to wake up early and drag herself to school. High school was like a prison. Kids were forced to stay in rooms on set schedules with the teachers acting as prison guards, making sure you completed your assigned task.

But, there was a bright side to Mondays, at least in Kushina's opnion. Monday night band practice, three hours to work on the show and spend time with the band family. There was nothing like Monday nights on the practice fields: Starting off practice with the hot sun beating down on your back, only to have it cool as the evening neared.

And this was a state year, as well as her senior year. Senior year was that year that every band kid met with bitter sweet feelings.

"Kushina!"

The red head turned at her name. Bounding towards her was one of her best friends in the entire world, and the boy she secretly had a crush on, Minato Namikaze.

"Hey there Mr. Drum Major."

Minato blushed lightly, "Ready for band practice tonight?"

"Can't wait! I worked on that solo and I really think I got it down now," She smiled.

Minato smiled back, "That's great." He glanced nervously at his feet, "So…I was wondering if you'd like to go grab some food before practice…"

"Like Ramen?"

"Yeah…"

"Sure! Let's go!"

Yeah, Kushina loved Mondays.


	2. Christmas Concert

**AN: Merry Christmas! I wrote up a little something as a gift for my beloved readers! I hope you guys enjoy your present! I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays! And to those of you on break from school, I hope your enjoying your time off! **

**I want to say thank you to zas118! It makes me really happy to find out that someone is following this story. Thank you very much!**

* * *

It was nearing the end of the first half of the school year and the feeling of Christmas was in the air. Kushina took extra care to make sure that the band hall was extravagantly decorated for the holidays. Lights were strung up from corner to corner, and glittery paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling tiles. There was even a four foot tree, decorated with handmade ornaments, sitting on the wooden folder cabinet.

Kushina loved Christmas. She had no family of her own, so she loved to put forth all of her energy in celebrating with her band family. Today was the day everybody had been waiting for, the day of the concert.

Kushina knew things were going to go perfectly. The band had been working super hard the last few days, everybody was excited for tonight. To make things even better her band director had decided on playing the arrangement of _Wizards in Winter_ that they had been working diligently on. Her section had been through some rough patches at first, what with all the eight notes and fast tempo, but all those days of sectionals had paid off. In short, Kushina would say they sounded fantastic.

"Hey Kushina!" Mikoto called out, walking towards the fiery, red head, "You ready to go?"

Kushina glanced once more around the band hall. Aside from the Christmas decorations it was bare. The chairs and stands had been moved to the auditorium, along with the percussion instruments. Even though, Kushina had seen the band hall in this condition many times, it still looked weird.

"Okay, let's go Mikoto."

The two girls walked out of the back double doors, chatting about the preparations for tonight.

°°°°°°  
It was chaos at Mikoto's house, specifically in her bedroom. School clothing littered the floor, along with their book bags. The table to Mikoto's vanity mirror was littered with makeup: eyeliner, mascara, blush, concealer, among other things.

At the moment Kushina sat in the seat in front of the mirror, a grimace on her face. Mikoto stood behind the red head holding a pink curling iron.

"Mikoto...I don't know if I like this...can't we just leave my hair alone?" She looked at the curling iron with distrust, before glance back at her almost finished hair. The curls hung loosely around her face. The only part that remained straight were her bangs which were parted in their usual manner.

"Kushina! It's going to look cute! Trust me! Besides, mines curled. Don't you want to match?"

"You're already forcing me to do make up! Why do I have to do this too?! It's not fair!" She complained.

Mikoto giggled. "Come on Kushina, you want to look cute...don't you?"

"Are you saying my hair never looks cute?" She raised an eyebrow playfully.

Mikoto swatted Kushina shoulder, a grin on her face.

It took a few hours but eventually both girls were dresses and on their way back to the high school.

°°°°°°  
The winter wind was blowing hard outside, Kushina tightly gripped the ends of her dress in an effort to prevent it from flying up. The last thing she would want to do would be to flash anyone in the parking lot.

Mikoto giggled behind her, doing the same, "Hurry up Kushina!" She shoved at her friend, her silver high heels clicking against the concrete.

Within moments they were within the safety of the band hall. Kushina glanced around the room. Guys were standing together chatting; while a few girls were finishing up their hair, getting friends to curl it. She wouldn't admit it, but there was a specific person she was looking for.

Kushina spotted Minato standing by the instrument lockers and talking to Inoichi. He wore a suit with a green tie; his blond hair still as messy as ever. A light blush crossed her checks at the sight. He really was a pretty boy.

Mikoto followed her red headed friend's line of sight. A grin appeared on her face as she caught the girl drooling over their drum major and first chair trumpet.

"Hey Minato!" Mikoto shouted, grabbing Kushina hand and dragging her across the band hall, despite the red heads small squeaks of protest.

Minato looked away from Inoichi, his eyes widening slightly at the sight before him.

Kushina smiled slightly, toying with the edge of her green dress that fell just above her knees. Some would say that it clashed with her hair, but Minato thought it complemented perfectly. Words could not begin to describe the beauty of the girl whom standing before him.

"Hey Minato..." Kushina dug her black flats into the ground, glancing away from the blond.

"Your hair is different..."

"Mikoto made me curl it," she rolled her eyes.

"I like it," he blushed slightly.

Kushina's face turned a shade of red that matched her vibrant hair. "No one asked you Namikaze!"

Mianto shifted on his feet in the awkward silence, unsure of what to say.

Mikoto grinned at her two friends. She was completely distracted by thoughts of how cute the two were together, she really whished that the two would hurry and pass this awkward stage and become a couple. Mikoto was so distracted that she didn't notice the quite Uchiha had approached her and was now standing at her side.

Fugaku glanced down at Mikoto. He thought that she looked very pretty tonight, not that he would ever admit it aloud. He reached for a strand of her hair, toying with a curl.

Mikoto glanced up surprised; grinning when she realized it was Fugaku.

"Do you like it?"

Fugaku only gave a quick sharp nod.

Mikoto grabbed Fugaku's arm, leaning up to whisper something in his ear, before giving Kushina and Minato a devilish grin.

Kushina caught her friends eye, frowning. "Mikoto? I don't like that look…"

"Don't worry about it Kushina!" She giggled, passing something enclosed in her hands to Fugaku.

Kushina glared between the two. She knew something was up, and was fairly certain that she wouldn't like it.

It happened in a flash. One moment Fugaku was at Mikoto's side, then he was towering over Minato and Kushina, his arm held above the later two's heads.

Kushina gave a confused look to Mikoto, "I think your boyfriend has lost it."

Mikoto simply pointed up in response.

Kushina glanced upwards and her eyes widened, her face once again turning red. Dangling from the Uchiha's hands was a sickly green, horrible plant.

"No…" Kushina whispered.

"You have to. It's the rules!" Mikoto said in a devilish voice.

Kushina glanced at Minato, the blush refusing to leave her cheeks. Minato was staring at the floor, glance at Kushina every now and then.

"Come on you two! We don't have all day!" Mikoto complained.

Minato looked up, a look of determination in his eyes. Ever since he first laid eyes on Kushina he had fallen for her, she was beyond beautiful. She was the person he wanted to be with, and he didn't want to waste another seconded without her.

Minato stepped forward, cupping Kushina's cheek in his hands before planting a soft, delicate, kiss. It was a chaste kiss, a sweet innocent first kiss. But it was enough to make Kushina blush even harder, if that were possible.

Kushina made a fist, as if she were about to punch him, but quickly released it, grabbing his hand instead.

Mikoto grinned at the two, doing her best not to squeal like a little girl in excitement. Finally, a move had been made, granted she had to force it out of them, but at least now they were on their way to their very own 'Happily Ever After.'


End file.
